Perdiste
by Drakar Fox
Summary: Una historia de como Alma planea obtener todo el amor de Kanda, aprovechando que Allen no puede hacer nada. Un juego donde su contrincante no está presente. Yullen/ AlmaXKanda al principio


PERDISTE

No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, ya se había resignado a no dormir nada esa noche y todo era a causa de ese maldito frío que parecía afectarlo sólo a él. Se incorporo un poco, levantando parte de su pecho, una noche más de insomnio.

Dirigió su mirada al cuerpo que estaba a su lado ¿Cómo era posible que durmiera tan plácidamente? Él también quería dormir, entonces ¿por qué demonios no podía hacerlo?

"Porque él no tiene culpa con la cual cargar". Ahí estaba de nuevo, su maldita voz. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Tres o cuatro meses? No recordaba muy bien, pero desde el primer día en que había sucedido lo escuchaba, escuchaba al maldito Allen Walker y él era la causa de su desvelo, cada noche podía escucharlo, podía sentir como se colaba a la habitación, no lo veía. Decir eso sería ser tomado por un loco, sólo lo sentía. Sentía ese frío tan insoportable en todo su cuerpo, incluso en los momentos en los cuales se encontraba con Kanda, en el instante en que se volvían uno.

"Aprovéchalo mientras puedas".

-Déjame en paz- dijo en un susurro con intenciones de no despertar al pelinegro.

"Sabes que no lo haré."

Decidió hacer caso omiso, no importaba lo que le dijera siempre estaba ahí, sin dejarlo solo por un momento. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la almohada, quedando acomodado de manera que pudiese ver el rostro del japonés. Le agradaba estar con él, eso no lo negaba, pro de verdad le preocupaba, desde que Allen había entrado en coma, Kanda había tenido peor humor que el acostumbrado y lo entendía, no era fácil ver a tu pareja en esa situación, pero en ese momento él pudo tomar ventaja. Si Walker estaba imposibilitado él estaría con Yu en cualquier momento, terminaría ganándoselo y retomaría lo que el peliblanco le había arrebatado. Por eso, todos lo días durante dos meses se quedó con él todo el tiempo, en el hospital, en su casa, incluso en casa del menor, en ningún momento lo dejo solo y gracias a eso pudo avanzar. En algún punto Kanda olvidó la relación que tenía con Allen, fue en ese mismo punto que ocurrió el primer beso entre ambos, que los abrazos de apoyo y confort se volvieron intensos, que se entregaron mutuamente. Después de eso no hubo más visitas al hospital o viajes a casa del menor por alguna u otra cosa, lo había logrado… Allen Walker estaba fuera de la vida de Yu Kanda, o al menos eso creyó los primeros días, porque cuando los instantes de sexo se hicieron cotidianos pudo percibirla, se percato de la culpa que comenzaba a consumir al pelilargo, se sentía mal al tomarlo a él y serle infiel al más pequeño y lo confirmo todo al darse cuenta de que después de la intensa relación sexual Kanda ya no le hablaba, ni siquiera lo veía, sólo se acomodaba en la cama en completo silencio, a pesar de sus intentos por hablarle, dándole la espalda hasta conciliar el sueño. Y con eso lo entendió de nuevo… Lo estaba perdiendo.

Intentó de todo pro recuperarlo pero nada parecía funcionar, simplemente estaba perdiendo la partida sin que el otro estuviera presente y eso le molestaba.

"Bien sabes que no puedes suplantarme".

Escuchaba como le decía con toque de mofa, de verdad que comenzaba a odiarlo.

-No pienso suplantarte, hare que te olvide- decía intentando defenderse. Las constantes peleas con el Walker inexistente habían comenzado desde el accidente que este sufrió. No había sido su culpa, él estaba en una posición perfecta en la cual el más ligero empujón le llevaría a recibir el impacto, él sólo le dio ese golpecito para que quedara frente al camión y el resto se hiciera de forma automática. Nadie se percato de eso, nadie supo que ocurrió, sólo Walker y él, pero es que ya se encontraba desesperado, le estaba robando a SU Yu.

"Y es por eso que no podrás deshacerte de mí, al menos no todavía."

Y vaya que lo sabía, las constantes peleas de Lavi y Lenalee con Kanda le había preocuparse. Querían obligarlo a visitar al más pequeño puesto que desde hace dos meses que no iba.

-Lo lograré, de una u otra forma, pero lo haré.

-¿Qué harás?- se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Kanda de manera tan clara.

-Yu, ¿Estabas despierto o te desperté?

-No importa, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer Alma?- preguntó de manera seria.

-…Nada, hablaba conmigo mismo.- Contestó intentando quitarle seriedad a la situación.

-Lo haces mucho últimamente, más por las noches. –Decía mientras se sentaba en la cama, siendo seguido por los ojos de Karma.

-… ¡¿Eso significa que te has hecho el dormido los últimos días?!- preguntó incorporándose de golpe.

-No, simplemente me lleva más tiempo quedarme dormido- respondió tranquilamente.

-Entonces ¿por qué razón no hablas conmigo cuando terminamos de tener sexo?

-… No acostumbro a hablar mucho.- Estaba a punto de recostarse pero el comentario del otro le detuvo.

-¿Es por eso que también me das la espalda?- preguntó un poco molesto. Él ya sabía que Yu no era de los que mantenía una conversación, pero con él, con ese maldito "moyashi" (como el pelilargo le llamaba) al menos mantenía el contacto, al menos lo buscaba a mitad de la noche para juntar sus cuerpos y con él no, a él lo evitaba de todas las maneras posibles.

-… Sabes que no es por eso.- Contestó con pesadez recostándose de nuevo. –Así que no preguntes.

-Comienzo a cansarme de esto Yu.

-…

El no recibir respuesta del otro sólo provoco que se molestara aún más. –Diablos Yu- reclamó levantando un poco el tono de voz. –Yo estoy aquí, contigo.

-Eso lo sé…- dijo tajante, iba a decir más pero callo de golpe, Alma no tenía la culpa, no tenía que desquitarse con él, eso lo sabía pero el molestaba. De verdad odiaba no poder sacarse al estúpido brote de habas de la cabeza.

-Pero no soy él ¿cierto?- preguntó con un poco de tristeza en la voz. Lo sabía, en alguna parte de él lo sabía, no podía borrar del todo a ese peliblanco, pero él ahora le daba lo que tanta falta le había hecho, estaba con Yu, estaba a su lado.

-… el ya no va a estar- dijo sin voltea a verlo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendido. Eso no era posible ¿O sí?

-Dentro de dos días lo van a desconectar.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, entre ellas el comportamiento tan aislado que últimamente había tenido. -¿Cuándo te dijeron?

-A principios de este mes.

¿Por fin estaba ocurriendo? Sí, por fin Cross Marian había desaparecido completamente y había dejado de pagar el hospital, tal pareciera que ya había perdido toda esperanza, por fin Komui había dejado de entrometerse y por mucho que hiciera ya no podía aplazar la decisión de Levierrer, ya no importaba que fuera director general del hospital, ya no tenía sentido.

-… Yu…

No quiso escuchar nada, en cuanto Alma le llamó por su nombre se abalanzó sobre él. ¡Maldición! Claro que se encontraba mal por eso, por supuesto que no quería que el jodido moyashi muriera de esa forma, pero ¿él que podía hacer? Sólo intentar rehacer su vida y aunque era lo que estuviera intentando desde hace dos meses esta vez lo haría de verdad que olvidaría a ese niñato.

No supo por qué sucedió, pero no quería cuestionarse, solamente dejarse hacer.

Una vez más los cuerpos se unieron, los rostros cambiaron de expresión, obteniendo una mueca notable de placer y dolor, pero esta expresión sólo perduro en el rostro de Alma, en el de Kanda se poso la indiferencia.

"Era lo que querías ¿no? Felicidades, lo lograste." Le decía al oído, lo escuchaba. Quería arruinarle el momento, pero no se lo permitiría, de verdad que el mostraría lo mucho que disfrutaba de Kanda.

"¿Cuánto más vas a soportar que él te folle pensando en mí?"

No importaba, ganaría en algún momento, no importaba el tiempo que se llevara, sabía que ganaría.

"¿En serio crees que me daré por vencido tan pronto?"

Le dio risa, sabía que no lo haría, pero ya no era decisión suya sino de los demás, su vida por ahora ya no dependía de él.

-Ahh… YU…- Todavía no se rendía, seguiría disfrutando de ese momento para echárselo en cara. Se decepciono un poco al no escuchar la voz del pelilargo diciendo su nombre, pero poco importaba, con Allen fuera del camino definitivamente lo lograría en algún momento.

"No ganarás." De nuevo con ese tono de burla ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que todo ya estaba perdido?

Sintió como el otro comenzaba a salir de su interior. ¿En qué momento ambos habían terminado? No creía posible poder perderse tan profundamente en sus pensamientos como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"¿No lo entiendes? Tu tiempo se acabó." No pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, el tono de voz que había usado no le agrado en lo absoluto, de por si, muchas de las cosas que ese Allen decía no le agradaban, por eso odiaba escucharlo, porque no era él.

-No ha acabado nada- contestó entre dientes, no cometería el mismo error, ya no hablaría en voz alta, ya no dejaría que Kanda se enterara, esa era su pelea y sólo de él.

-Kanda- llamó, puesto que nuevamente el otro estaba dándole la espalda. –Oye…

-No digas nada.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ¿cómo quería que no dijera nada si se comportaba de esa manera?

–Sabes que no puedo quedarme callado.

-Alma, no digas nada ¿quieres?

-De una u otra manera tenemos que hablar de eso, quieras o no.

-Cierra la boca- decía incorporándose un poco en la cama. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de eso, no quería hablar del tema, sólo dormir ¿Acaso era tan difícil?

-Tal vez tú deberías cerrarla y comenzar a escuchar.

El ambiente poco a poco comenzó a cambiar haciendo que Alma sintiera nostalgia, era como cuando niños, peleando por todo. Pero ese no era momento para pensar cosas como esas, tenía que una situación bastante problemática enfrente.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que te calles?- decía levantando el tono de voz. Eso era malo, la molestia y el enfado comenzaba a aumentar en ambos.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que no me quiero callar?

Faltaba poco, ambos lo sentían, en cualquier momento cualquiera de los dos soltaría el primer golpe. O al menos eso hubiera pasado de no haber sido por el celular de Kanda que los saco abruptamente de su atmósfera. E l japonés intento por u momento hacer caso omiso del aparato pero el constante sonido no hizo más que molestarlo aún más. –Maldita sea- se quejo mientras se levantaba para tomar el teléfono. -¿Qué mierdas quieres maldito conejo?- Estaba cabreado y por desgracia Lavi fue quien tuvo que pagar los platos rotos.

-_Yu, tienes que venir en seguida._

-No planeo ir, te dije que no regresaría al hospital.

Alma sólo se quedó observando ¿regresar al hospital? ¿Acaso desconectarían a Allen esa misma noche?

"Espera y sabrás porque". Ese maldito tono de voz no terminaba de agradarle, le daba mala espina.

-¿_No entiendes? No es una pregunta, tienes que venir ¡ya!_

-No lo haré y punto- dijo tajante- voy a colgar.- decía a punto de alejar el celular de su oreja.

Alma estaba preparado para continuar con la discusión en cuanto el otro arrojara el teléfono, pero se sorprendió al ver como el rostro de Kanda cambiaba de expresión.

"Mira esto, va a ser divertido". Dijo a modo de burla. No le gustaba, de verdad que no le gustaba nada.

-_¿Escuchaste? Sí en media hora no estas aquí, juro que iré por ti junto con Komui. –_Escuchó como le amenazaba el pelirrojo pero ¿qué le había dicho?

-Kanda…- llamó al ver como el otro bajaba lentamente el celular- ¿Hey, qué sucede?

"Perdiste". Dijo a modo de sentencia, pero él simplemente hizo caso omiso, ya no importaba lo que el dijera, sólo le importaba Kanda.

-El moyashi…- dijo de manera lenta, aún sin poder creerlo.

¡Lo habían desconectado ya? ¿Por eso Lavi le había llamado? Era lo más probable, posiblemente querían que fuera sólo para despedirse del peliblanco. -¿Qué? ¿El moyashi qué?- preguntó comenzando a desesperarse.

-El… moyashi…- levantó un poco el rostro. Su expresión era diferente, mezclada entre sorpresa y… no sabía que, pero era rara.

"Insiste y sabrás porque has perdido." En serio que ese Allen se volvía molesto. Intentaba concentrarse en el pelinegro frente a él, pero los constantes comentarios de burla del Walker inexistente lo distraían. -¡¿Qué Kanda?! ¡¿Qué diablos sucedió?!- gritó esperando que con eso el otro reaccionara.

-El moyashi… despertó.

En cuanto terminó esa frase una risa demasiado ruidosa invadió sus oídos, ahora comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo, era bastante obvio.

-Perdí- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que el otro saliera de la habitación con los pantalones puestos y una sudadera a medio poner, estaba feliz, eso era claro. Regresaría con el menor y de nuevo le abandonaría.

"Pero lo admito, fue divertido ver como intentaste apoderarte de él." Levantó la vista y lo vio, después de cuatro meses lo vio. Estaba sentado frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, se estaba burlando de él. "Aunque sabías que no podrías, lo intentaste"

-Maldito Allen Walker.- Ya no podía hacer otra cosa más que maldecir, había perdido sin que el otro jugador estuviera presente.

"Perdiste" repitió con mayor énfasis. "Perdiste desde el inicio".

Y eso, él ya lo sabía. 


End file.
